La verdad de tras de Harry Potter-Riddle
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: ESTO ES SLASH SNARRY (HOMBRE/HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA RETROCEDE, SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO. Su hijo Harry fue secuestrado el día de su nacimiento por Albus Percival W. Brian Dumbledore, ellos dan al niño por muerto, desconocen que Dumbledore solo lo llevo a vivir con na pareja de recién casados los cuales viven en Manchester, Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Haz sentido que no perteneces al lugar en el que te encuentras? Que no estas donde deberías?/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Si tu respuesta fue una rotunda negativa déjame felicitarte, tienes una vida perfecta, perdón deja que me presente mi nombre es Harry John Crane, desde que tengo memoria vivo en Manchester, Inglaterra e igualmente desde que tengo memoria me tratan como su sirviente, limpio la casa y hago la comida desde los 5 años.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Llevo una vida que nadie envidiaría, me siento un intruso en casa de mis padres, a veces me pregunto si en algún punto de mi vida llegara alguien que si me demostrara amor, cariño y amabilidad o seguiré con mi vida igual de miserable como hasta ahora.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ni en mi escuela pude encontrar amigos, nadie me habla todos hacen lo posible por evitar acercarse al bicho raro, pero no es como si me interesara no agradarle a los demás ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, claro cualquiera lo estaría si en tu casa eres solo el que hace limpieza.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Por si les interesa saber se acerca mi cumpleaños número 11 y como siempre no espero fiesta, regalos o un trato especial por parte de mis padres o los niños del colegio, ya que nunca lo han hecho y no lo espero.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"En todo el tiempo que tengo de vida no he recibido un abrazo, una caricia, una sonrisa o una simple palabra de aliento, es sencillo no espero aprecio, ya no me ilusionaré pensando que un día cambiaran. span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"El deseo que tengo en la vida es formar parte de esa bella familia con la que soñé a mis 6 años de edad :span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Gabriola; font-size: 24pt;"Sueño de Harryspan/span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"En mi sueño me encontraba en una Mansión, no podía ver nadie desde donde me encontraba, hasta que escuche una hermosa sinfonía risas de niños escaleras arriba, me dio curiosidad así que tome la decisión de averiguar quienes eran los propietarios de tan melodiosa sinfonía.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Camine por un pasillo excesivamente largo, hasta encontrar el cuarto entre sin hacer ruido, en el cuarto me encontré a 2 hombres adultos de no mas de 30 años, el mas alto poseía una piel blanca, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda hermoso enmarcados por sus cabellos cobrizos no muy largos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"El otro hombre no tan alto como el primero, el poseía una piel igualmente blanca, sus cabellos negros completamente desordenados, sus ojos de un color café similar a la avellana se encontraban detrás unos lentes de montura redonda.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"En el cuarto también se encontraban un niño y una niña. El niño poseía unos ojos de color similar al hombre de anteojos, pero sus facciones eran la combinación perfecta de los dos adultos, la niña poseía una belleza incomparable sus cobrizos cabellos lacios le llegaban a media espalda contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos verdes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Los cuatro se encontraban jugando en la habitación, corrían, para mi era simplemente hermoso.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Gabriola; font-size: 24pt;"Fin del sueñospan/span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Para mi fue indescriptible la inmensa alegría que llenaba esa habitación, me sentía completo al estar con ellos en esa Mansión aunque no pude interactuar con ellos me sentía inmensamente protegido.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Ese es mi deseo formar parte de la familia de mi sueño, si ya se lo que estas pensando que es imposible que deje ese tonto deseo de lado, pero dime si tu sufrieras todo lo que yo, ¿no pensaría igual?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="color: #006666;"Espero que les guste el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios las quiero nos leemos prontospan/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-size: 12pt;"este es Zain Aramis Potter-Riddle no la puse con ojos verdes porque el y Harry son millizos. Uno se parece a James y otro a Tomspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-size: 12pt;"a href=" . url?sa=iust=1395863175844612"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #0066cc;" . /url?sa=iust=1395863175844612/span/span/a/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Gabriola; font-size: 16pt;"Mansión Potter/span/span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Como otras noches Tom Riddle despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, por culpa de los sueños que al parecer eran en Londres muggle. En él había un niño el cual sufre de maltrato, aunque el sueño cambiaba el niño era el mismo y como siempre al parecer sus padres son los que maltrataban al indefenso niño.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Aunque Tom no conocía al niño de nada, un sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro el de proteger, se sentía muy frustrado por no poder protegerlo, porque aunque eran sueños nunca podía interferir en ayuda del menor.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"En sus sueños el niño era obligado a limpiar toda la casa y cocinar las tres comidas del día, el niño era agredido por cualquier motivo, lo atacaban tanto física como psicológicamente, siempre se referían a él como fenómeno nunca por su nombre por lo cual Tom no podía ponerle nombre a su motivo para estar en vela hasta altas horas de la noche. En muchos de sus sueños Tom presencio pocas veces en las que el niño hacia magia accidental. El niño era mago posiblemente por eso lo trataban de fenómeno en su propia casa.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Tom salió de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertar a James, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido. Lo preferible era salir para despejar su mente y no alterar el sueño de su flamante y perezoso esposo. Mientras salía del cuarto que compartía con su pareja, decidió ir a ver como estaban sus hijos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Por ser las más pequeñas el cuarto de las gemelas estaba continuo al de sus padres, entro y vio a sus dulces gemelas profundamente dormidas, herencia innata de su adorado esposo eso sin contar el apetito voraz que poseían las niñas. La primera a la que se acercó a arropar fue a Iris Onika la pequeña de las dos, después fue al lado de Citlalli Pandora al igual que con su otra hija la arropo y salió antes de que alguna despertara.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"El cuarto de su hija Indra Lilian su pequeño ángel cuando no la hacían enfadar, la niña era de lo más adorable pero si se enfadaba podría ser muchísimo peor que Wilburga Black la madre de Sirius Black el padrino de la niña.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Mientras Tom salía del cuarto de Lils, iba pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacer si le hicieran algo como lo que le ocurre al niño de su s sueños, Tom sabe que mataría si solo tocaban un solo cabello a cualquiera de sus hijos, por sus ellos no importaría ir a Azkaban, incluso por proteger al impulsivo de su esposo no le importaría matar, todo por el bien de su familia.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Dejo de pensar en el tema cuando llego a la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo Zain el mayor de todos, pese a que la puerta del cuarto de su hijo era de caoba el niño no se inmuto ya que Severus la había hechizado para que no sonara solamente por las noches cuando a su Padre Tom lo iba a ver.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Tom se adentró en la alcoba del niño, se acercó silenciosamente a su cama, el rostro de su hijo mostraba una sonrisa lo que le daba un toque de serenidad, se notaba que el cualquiera que fuera el sueño que tenía Zain era muy alegre.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Me pregunto qué es lo que sueñas mi niño? - dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"La curiosidad pudo más con el -¡Merlín! Cuánta razón tenían Remus y Severus en algún momento casarse con un merodeador tiene sus desventajas, eres una muy mala influencia para mi James.- dijo momentos antes de adentrarse en la mente de Zain.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"De repente se encontraba en un campo con una inmensa vegetación, a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Tom se podía apreciar una ladera y en la sima de esta dos niños jugando, a uno de ellos lo reconoció inmediatamente era su hijo Zain con sus inconfundibles negros cabellos rebeldes, en frente de su hijo estaba el otro niño, este era de la misma estatura de Zain.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"El niño era rubio con destellos castaños que no se notaban a simple vista y menos si este no dejaba de brincar, Tom tenía la total certeza, de que el niño, no era ninguno de los trillizos de Lucius y Remus. Puesto que los trillizos aunque muy diferentes en complexión lo que poseían idéntico era el color de sus cabellos el característico rubio platinado casi blanco de todo Malfoy.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tom fue la inmensa felicidad que enmarcaba el rostro de Zain, lo cual lo impulso a acercarse aún más para poder verle el rostro al niño que hacia inmensamente feliz a su hijo el cual en ciertos momentos se mostraba ausente como si le pesara algo en el alma.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Al acercarse lo suficiente Tom descubrió que el misterioso niño, que hacia reír a Zain como nunca, ni siquiera los merodeadores conseguían esta alegría enorme en el pequeño cornamenta como le dice Sirius, el niño era el mismo con el que Tom había soñado hace unos momentos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Solo que en el sueño de Zain, este niño era feliz, reía, jugaba y por lo visto bromeaba. No como en los sueños del adulto, en los cuales el niño sufría, lloraba, se protegía de los golpes que recibía. En los sueños de Zain el niño no poseía ningún rastro de sufrimiento en su angelical rostro.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No comprendo. ¿Por qué sueñas con este niño Zain? Cuestiono Tom una vez fuera de la mente de Zain y regresando al cuarto de este.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo, de vuelta al suyo, Tom tenía constantes dudas en su cabeza, ¿Quién era ese niño? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué aparece en los sueños de Zain y él?span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Gabriola; font-size: 16pt;"Mansión Potter/span/span/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Como otras noches Tom Riddle despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, por culpa de los sueños que al parecer eran en Londres muggle. En él había un niño el cual sufre de maltrato, aunque el sueño cambiaba el niño era el mismo y como siempre al parecer sus padres son los que maltrataban al indefenso niño.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Aunque Tom no conocía al niño de nada, un sentimiento lo carcomía por dentro el de proteger, se sentía muy frustrado por no poder protegerlo, porque aunque eran sueños nunca podía interferir en ayuda del menor.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"En sus sueños el niño era obligado a limpiar toda la casa y cocinar las tres comidas del día, el niño era agredido por cualquier motivo, lo atacaban tanto física como psicológicamente, siempre se referían a él como fenómeno nunca por su nombre por lo cual Tom no podía ponerle nombre a su motivo para estar en vela hasta altas horas de la noche. En muchos de sus sueños Tom presencio pocas veces en las que el niño hacia magia accidental. El niño era mago posiblemente por eso lo trataban de fenómeno en su propia casa.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Tom salió de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería despertar a James, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido. Lo preferible era salir para despejar su mente y no alterar el sueño de su flamante y perezoso esposo. Mientras salía del cuarto que compartía con su pareja, decidió ir a ver como estaban sus hijos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Por ser las más pequeñas el cuarto de las gemelas estaba continuo al de sus padres, entro y vio a sus dulces gemelas profundamente dormidas, herencia innata de su adorado esposo eso sin contar el apetito voraz que poseían las niñas. La primera a la que se acercó a arropar fue a Iris Onika la pequeña de las dos, después fue al lado de Citlalli Pandora al igual que con su otra hija la arropo y salió antes de que alguna despertara.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"El cuarto de su hija Indra Lilian su pequeño ángel cuando no la hacían enfadar, la niña era de lo más adorable pero si se enfadaba podría ser muchísimo peor que Wilburga Black la madre de Sirius Black el padrino de la niña.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Mientras Tom salía del cuarto de Lils, iba pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacer si le hicieran algo como lo que le ocurre al niño de su s sueños, Tom sabe que mataría si solo tocaban un solo cabello a cualquiera de sus hijos, por sus ellos no importaría ir a Azkaban, incluso por proteger al impulsivo de su esposo no le importaría matar, todo por el bien de su familia.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Dejo de pensar en el tema cuando llego a la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo Zain el mayor de todos, pese a que la puerta del cuarto de su hijo era de caoba el niño no se inmuto ya que Severus la había hechizado para que no sonara solamente por las noches cuando a su Padre Tom lo iba a ver.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Tom se adentró en la alcoba del niño, se acercó silenciosamente a su cama, el rostro de su hijo mostraba una sonrisa lo que le daba un toque de serenidad, se notaba que el cualquiera que fuera el sueño que tenía Zain era muy alegre.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Me pregunto qué es lo que sueñas mi niño? - dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"La curiosidad pudo más con el -¡Merlín! Cuánta razón tenían Remus y Severus en algún momento casarse con un merodeador tiene sus desventajas, eres una muy mala influencia para mi James.- dijo momentos antes de adentrarse en la mente de Zain.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"De repente se encontraba en un campo con una inmensa vegetación, a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Tom se podía apreciar una ladera y en la sima de esta dos niños jugando, a uno de ellos lo reconoció inmediatamente era su hijo Zain con sus inconfundibles negros cabellos rebeldes, en frente de su hijo estaba el otro niño, este era de la misma estatura de Zain.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"El niño era rubio con destellos castaños que no se notaban a simple vista y menos si este no dejaba de brincar, Tom tenía la total certeza, de que el niño, no era ninguno de los trillizos de Lucius y Remus. Puesto que los trillizos aunque muy diferentes en complexión lo que poseían idéntico era el color de sus cabellos el característico rubio platinado casi blanco de todo Malfoy.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tom fue la inmensa felicidad que enmarcaba el rostro de Zain, lo cual lo impulso a acercarse aún más para poder verle el rostro al niño que hacia inmensamente feliz a su hijo el cual en ciertos momentos se mostraba ausente como si le pesara algo en el alma.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Al acercarse lo suficiente Tom descubrió que el misterioso niño, que hacia reír a Zain como nunca, ni siquiera los merodeadores conseguían esta alegría enorme en el pequeño cornamenta como le dice Sirius, el niño era el mismo con el que Tom había soñado hace unos momentos.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Solo que en el sueño de Zain, este niño era feliz, reía, jugaba y por lo visto bromeaba. No como en los sueños del adulto, en los cuales el niño sufría, lloraba, se protegía de los golpes que recibía. En los sueños de Zain el niño no poseía ningún rastro de sufrimiento en su angelical rostro.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No comprendo. ¿Por qué sueñas con este niño Zain? Cuestiono Tom una vez fuera de la mente de Zain y regresando al cuarto de este.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt;"Mientras salía del cuarto de su hijo, de vuelta al suyo, Tom tenía constantes dudas en su cabeza, ¿Quién era ese niño? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué aparece en los sueños de Zain y él?span/p 


End file.
